


Chirality

by GloriaMundi



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Community: au_bingo, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven ways it could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chirality

**Cobb:**

All that stupid loyalty, all the times Cobb's made it clear that he'd be lost without Arthur: there is _no way_ Arthur's going to realise just how much of a threat he is to Cobb. He knows too many of Cobb's secrets: he knows where the bodies are buried. He could wipe out Cobb's world with a word.

Lucky the opposite holds true.

Arthur puts up with a lot of shit from Cobb. He probably still thinks they're friends, or something. Once Cobb's caught up with him and sent him to Limbo, he'll have plenty of time to regret that.

* * *

 **Mal:**

There is no hatred so fierce as the hatred born from love, betrayed. Mal ... waits. She turns over each moment of their life together, recognising the slow erosion of her self as Dominick turned her beliefs into paradoxes.

This shadowy existence, neither quiet death nor vibrant life, is all that he -- her beloved, her husband -- left her. She waits, alone, for now: soon she will draw him down to join her.

Her hell is to be here alone. _His_ will be spending eternity here with her, putting their shared Limbo to shame. Maybe he will love her still. _That_ 's punishment, itself.

* * *

 **Arthur:**

Cobb's an asshole. He murdered Mal, and it doesn't matter if he pushed her out of that window or let her jump. Doubly an asshole because he still thinks Arthur's on his side, doesn't realise that Arthur's set up the perfect revenge for Mal's death.

She should never have married Cobb. Arthur'd tried to tell her that, but Mal never listened. It was kind of endearing, until it wasn't.

Now Arthur's going to take the fucker out, send him down to Limbo. Maybe Mal'll meet him there. Maybe he'll end up alone. Either way, he'll be out of the picture.

* * *

 **Ariadne**

She's got her assignment from Professor Miles, and she's determined to get an A on this one. "Dominick Cobb killed my daughter," the Professor had told her. "Now he's going to turn my grandchildren against their mother, tell them she was mad. I can't have that, Ariadne: do you see?"

Sure, she got it. Cobb was dangerous, not only because of what he'd done but because he didn't give a damn, now, about anyone else. The people he'd dragged into this ridiculous, criminal 'job' will only be safe when Cobb's dead.

She won't kill him. She'll simply let him fall.

* * *

 **Eames**

Eames likes the moral high ground, but -- as with so many aspects of life -- the semblance is preferable to the reality. "You wouldn't sell me out," Cobb tells him in Mombasa. Eames is proud that he didn't laugh at that.

Though Cobb's right, in a roundabout way. Eames has no intention of delivering him to Cobol, not for what they're paying. There are plenty of other people, after all, who want Dom Cobb's head on a silver platter, and they're patient enough to wait 'til Eames has a successful inception on his CV and Saito's money in his bank accounts.

* * *

 **Yusuf**

Cobb's a nasty bit of work, all right: Yusuf doesn't trust him an inch. He's not the only problem on the Fischer job. Once Arthur's bullied Yusuf into revealing the issue with the sedative, both he and Eames look pretty hostile. (Yusuf can't blame them, though he _can_ insist that Cobb'd said they knew the score.)

Yusuf doesn't fail to notice the tension, or the trust, between Eames and Arthur. If he kills one, he'll have to eliminate the other. That won't be a problem with the threat of Limbo. And, afterwards, Yusuf will be ideally placed to inherit Eames' Mombasa cartel.

* * *

 **Saito**

He's heard the rumours about what shared dreaming could accomplish, but until the Fischer crisis he didn't wholly believe them. Now -- still aching and drained by a wound that hadn't even happened -- he knows he has to act. If he lets these _criminals_ , run free, they'll change the world at whim.

Saito doesn't think of himself as a good man; he prefers power over morality. But sometimes those interests coincide.  
Speaking softly to his American contact, he gives names, descriptions, every damning detail he's deduced. Perhaps he can't prevent another team attempting inception: but he _can_ remove Cobb and his cohorts from the board.

-end- 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt's 'evil goateed universe'. I couldn't decide who to mirror, or how, so I did 'em all!  
> [Chirality - definition](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chirality_\(physics\))


End file.
